Gardevoir (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Ralts= |-|Kirlia= |-|Gallade= |-|Mega Gallade= |-|Gardevoir= |-|Mega Gardevoir= Summary Gardevoir and Gallade are Psychic type Pokémon introduced in the Hoenn region. They are the final evolutions of Ralts, evolving from Kirlia. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 4-C. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C | 3-B, likely Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | 3-C | 3-B, likely Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Ralts | Kirlia | Gallade | Gardevoir Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female | Can be male or female | Male | Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Feeling Pokémon | Emotion Pokémon | Blade Pokémon | Embrace Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Reading, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Sealing, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Black Hole Creation, Precognition, Power Bestowal, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Portal Creation, Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Creation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Power Mimicry (Psych Up, Trace), Dream Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Can attack while sleeping, Time Manipulation, Aura, Healing, Attack Reflection, Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Can steal the affects of moves, Instinctive Reactions, Pain Manipulation, minor Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Destiny Bond), Can swap the opponent's physical and non-physical durability, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Martial Arts, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Psychic Energy Projection, Dream Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Reading, Reality Warping, and Dragon-based abilities | All previous abilities boosted, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, BFR | All previous abilities boosted, Martial Arts, Blade Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Rock Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted | All of Kirlia's abilities boosted, Flight, Air Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Wish Granting, Transmutation, Existence Erasure | Previous abilities boosted Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Star level (Much more powerful than before. Comparable to Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Comparable to Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars. Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gothitelle, who can manipulate space at this potency,create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) | Multi-Galaxy level (As a Mega Evolution, he should be far superior to his previous form), likely Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Comparable to Mega Gardevoir.) | Galaxy level+ (Can create a world with a background full of stars. Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gothitelle, who can manipulate space at this potency,create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) | Multi-Galaxy level (As a Mega Evolution, they should be far superior to their previous form), likely Universe level+ (They can create universes. Should likely be comparable to Mega Gengar, who can destroy a universe), possibly Low Multiverse level (Possibly comparable to Mega Alakazam, who can merge parallel universes together.) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than the light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before.) | FTL+ (Far faster than Kirlia.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | | Unknown | Unknown physically. Galactic with psychic power. Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ | Multi-Galaxy Class, likely Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal | Galaxy Class+ | Multi-Galaxy Class, likely Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+, possibly Low Multiversal | Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+, possibly Low Multiversal Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable. | None notable. | Galladite. | Gardevoirite. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Poison, Ghost, and Steel type attacks. | Same as Ralts. | Flying, Ghost, and Fairy type attacks. | Same as Ralts. Key: Ralts | Kirlia | Gallade | Mega Gallade | Gardevoir | Mega Gardevoir Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 2